Revenge
by Drama y Romance
Summary: Alexander tendrá que enfrentarse a su pasado cuándo alguien viene a Londres para cobrarle viejas cuentas pendientes. Se pondrán en duda emosiones y decisiones. Al final sólo el amor verdadero sobreviviría.


Revenge

Capitulo: 1

Sombras.

Pendiente de los movimientos bruscos del mar, el viejo marinero se inmuto cuando atraves de la niebla apareció un barco. Él se apresuró a limpiar sus lentes, pero tal y como vio, un barco venia hacia la costa; este se movía violentamente con el viento y hasta él pensó que se hundiría en cualquier momento.

Pero este siguió hasta que se estrelló contra el acantilado.

"Oh, dios mío" susurro mientras se santiguaba. Bien había previsto que esta noche endemoniada iba a suceder una desgracia.

Se acomodó la chaqueta y antes de salir envió un mensaje rápido pidiendo ayuda. El viento frio y la lluvia hacía difícil el descenso a la playa, pero el insistió valientemente hasta que llego a la costa.

Era impresionante ver aquel bote tan grande volcado sin signos de tener alguna vida en su interior e incluso se intimido un poco, no lo suficiente para retroceder obviamente. Camino y miro hacia arriba, no había siquiera una sola huella de los marinos.

"Hey"

Se tensó cuando escucho el susurro de ultratumba venir con una ráfaga de viento.

"Peter"

Hubo risas, de esas que ponían la piel de gallina. Eran dos mujeres, aparentemente vivas y a salvo.

"Quien... ¿quiénes son?" cuestiono pasmado con la visión de la figura casi fantasmales de la mujer a unos pasos de él. Miles de pensamientos corrieron por su mente mientras ella se acercaban murmurando entre si un montón de palabras que él no comprendía.

"No...No se acerque"

Comenzó a respirar rápido, se tocó el pecho y cayendo de rodillas finalmente dejo de luchar. Ella se detuvo de repente y miro con horror al hombre tumbado en la arena.

"Lo...lo siento, lo siento mucho"

Sin saber que más decir ella se echó a correr antes de que llegaran las personas que presentía se estaban acercando

Para cuando ceso la lluvia llego la policía. El sargento Vincent Hallsy se sorprendió de ver tanta gente rodeando la escena del crimen, según lo que alcanzo a escuchar culpaban a un espectro del asesinato del viejo marinero Peter Swales.

"Sargento, estos son los hombres que encontraron al señor Swales" dijo uno de sus subordinados

"Oh, si"

Miro a ambos individuos mortalmente pálidos.

"Díganme, ¿dónde está el capitán del barco?" cuestiono cruzándose de brazos.

"No... no había ninguno"

Vincent frunció el ceño.

"¿Están protegiéndolo?, si es así..."

El otro hombre comenzó a negar frenéticamente.

"No es así, de verdad no hay capitán" aseguro "El barco venia vacío, por eso se impactó"

Vincent suspiro y le señalo al policía que dejara ir a ambos hombres. Él camino hacia donde estaba el barco y frunció el ceño; él era un hombre escéptico que no creía en lo sobrenatural, en su opinión todo tenía una explicación lógica.

"Sargento, encontramos esto en el interior" dijo otro policía mostrándole el pedazo de tela.

"Parece ser fino"

Vincent asintio.

"¿De dónde venía el barco Jerall?

"No estamos seguros. Pero por las jaulas, un zoológico quizá"

Jerall noto que su sargento tenía una expresión seria.

"Recuerda el caso de la condesa Herbert"

Jerall asintio.

"Este retazo de tela me parece muy parecido al del vestido de la condesa, antes de que desapareciera"

Vincent apretó los puños. Quizá estaban enfrentándose a algo más que un criminal principiante, esto tal vez lo habían dejado a propósito.

"¡Inspector Hallsy!"

Jerall y Vincent se giraron al escuchar al hombre que llamaba al sargento. Sorprendentemente él ignoro a los policías que resguardaban la escena del crimen.

"¿Quién es usted?" riño molesto el inspector.

"Oh, Jonathan Harker"

Ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

"Bueno, señor Harker ¿qué puedo hacer por usted?

Jonathan le sonrió.

"Soy un periodista y quisiera saber sus conclusiones sobre el caso" explico tratando de no aparentar nerviosismo. Si alguien en el diario se enteraba del mal huso que hacía del título de su profesión, su poca reputación acabaría en el lodo.

"Un reportero"

Vincent se llevó dos dedos al puente de la nariz. Él había esperado que no hubiera reportero en Londres, pero obviamente como los trenes, ellos eran puntuales.

"Mire señor Harker, esto es una investigación privada. No puedo revelar información"

Jonathan insistió, pero solo obtuvo más negativas del estoico e intimidante sargento. Suspiro y se retiró.

En las afueras de la ciudad, en medio del bosque el profesor Van Helsing tenía una pequeña propiedad; una casa de dos pisos bastante vieja. Él había acondicionado el sótano como su nuevo laboratorio. Hay se pasaba largas horas investigando y creando.

Fue una pequeña muestra la que llamo su atención, de todas las muestras era la que mostro más resistencia. Él se acercó y recogió su pequeña grabadora.

"Proyecto a número uno. Sorprendentemente aun después de exponerlo a la luz no sufre daño, quizá sea pronto para suponerlo, pero quizá este sea un avance" dice mientras se pasea por la pequeña habitación.

"Gracias a los sucesos anteriores no me es posible probarlo en el sujeto, pero como lo dije es un hecho que cree una cura"

Abraham vio como las cortinas se agitaban, pero no se alarmo por que en los marcos de las ventanas había roseado una mezcla de flores de ajo y agua bendita. Él dejo la grabadora y recogió su arma. Camino con cautela hasta que una nueva ráfaga echo a un lado la cortina.

Fue cuando vio a unos metros a un hombre corpulento vestido de negro y gris. Estaba de espaldas, pero aun así lo reconoció.

¡Era Renfield!

Él gruño y se dio la vuelta para subir las escaleras hasta la planta alta, y salir a afuera. Cuando él se detuvo, el profesor lo encañono y le grito que se diera la vuelta.

Él solo rio a carcajadas burlándose de él.

"No podrá detenerlo" le dijo de repente sin humor. "El amo no puede ser traicionado. Él a llamado un ejército para deshacerse de los que lo amenazan"

Al borde de la ira comenzó a disparar, todas las aves huyeron por el estruendo. Jonathan que estaba en camino salto cuando sonó el tercero.

"¡Profesor!" grito corriendo hacia donde se escuchaba el alboroto" Profesor"

Las balas se acabaron, solo a si fue capaz de calmarse. Él miro hacia todos lados, pero Renfield se había esfumado.

"Profesor Van Helsing, ¿qué pasa?"

"Renfield... ese maldito hombre, estuvo aquí" respondió exhalando profundamente.

"¿Pero cómo?, usted...usted me dijo que se encargó de él"

Jonathan comenzaba a dudar de su cordura.

"Lo hice, pero los vampiros tienen su tretas amigo Harker"

Arrogo su arma al suelo y se dedicó a sacar sus lentes.

"Él me dijo algo interesante sabe. Nuestro amigo a pedido refuerzos" anuncio con preocupación "Y creo saber de qué habla"

Mas compuesto comenzó a regresar a la casa. Jonathan lo siguió prudentemente a una corta distancia.

"Vampiresas" soltó de repente con una mueca de asco.

"¿Vampiresas?" cuestiono su joven discípulo confundido.

Abraham exhalo, tomo la botella casi vacía de vodka y se sirvió un poco.

"Alexander...es decir Vlad en la antigüedad fue un príncipe, él en sus cruzadas solía conseguir...bueno...novias"

Internamente el profesor comparo esto con la famosa plática de padre a hijo.

"Cuando él fue convertido en eso...no fue controlado lo suficiente y..."

Jonathan se aclaró la garganta demasiado incomodo con la plática de las aventuras del viejo vampiro.

"Convirtió a esa mujeres ¿no?"

Abraham asintio.

"¿Y cuantas eran?" inquirió interesado e inquieto Jonathan.

"Tres... Vivian, Lidia y Bellona"

"Parece que las conoce"

El ex reportero lo miro con curiosidad.

"Estudie mucho" reveló el profesor mientras bebía el líquido ardiente.

"Oh, entonces debería preocuparme"

Harker pensó en Mina y en peligro que corría.

"No, bueno, un poco" reconoció Abraham con una sonrisa. "Solo un poco"

Jonathan palideció, ¿en que se había metido?


End file.
